paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasmin
} |name = Yasmin |image = Avatar-Yasmin.png |supertitle = Neighbour islander |location = }} Yasmin is a Merchant Trader. She is very fashion forward and sells (after relationship Level 5) and , and . Yasmin also sells , , , and buys , , and . Yasmin has her own small island, Style Isle, home to no less than four clothing boutiques, offering up "sassy, classy and chic" clothing. For relationship levels see Characters Levels Chart. Boat Yasmin captains a small vessel that is decorated in purple and gold. The colors are repeated all over Style Isle as well in the buildings. Appearance Yasmin, like Sita, appears to be of Indian or Persian descent. She bears a bindi (a traditional red dot) on her forehead and wears large, golden hoop earrings and a grey stone necklace. Her shoulder length brown hair is pulled back except for a few strands around her ears (only Yasmin's face has been shown). Yasmin's Quotes As Merchant Trader at Docks: *''I hope you'll visit me on Style Isle sometime. I've got just the thing for you!'' *''I love how the waves form a ruffle along the shore. So stylish!'' *''Silky seas today, so I'm early. Fashionably early, of course...'' *''Look at that sky! Puffs of cotton on blue linen. Lovely day for trading.'' *''Fashion is my passion. Style is my Isle. Yasmin is my...name. I never claimed to be a poet.'' On her Island: *''Yasmin here—bringing fashion to the farthest-flung corners of the seven seas.'' *''I live for fashion, which sets me apart from your average islander. But I'm working on them.'' *''Style Isle creates an atmosphere of elegance in an otherwise...casual...environment.'' *''Looking for what the well-dressed islander should be wearing? You may be the only one who is.'' *''What do you think of 'Yasmin's Style Isle—sassy, classy, and chic.' Sweet, huh?'' *''I'm the most sought-after modiste from here to Zamboanga. But you knew that.'' *''I'm teaching the finer points of fashion to people who find tropical shirts the height of elegance.'' *''Anything with flowers, parrots, or pineapples sells here. Ruffles, flounces, black leather—not so much.'' *''Panache—I have enough to share with Paradise Bay.'' *''Looking for pineapple shirts and floral sarongs? They're always in stock on Style Isle. Also flip-flops.'' *''There's no reason island life should be lacking in style, flair, and glamour.'' *''How about 'Yasmin's Style Isle—for the elegant islander?' No? No.'' *''Fashion sense. I have it. And I'm willing to share. Just ask. Please.'' *''How about 'Yasmin's Style Isle—where even the fish have good taste!' I like it!'' *''Well-dressed islanders always buy their clothes on Style Isle. Fortunately, so do the rest.'' *''I can't selll winter clothing on Style Isle—it's always summer in Paradise Bay!'' *''Trademaster, I can tell you're the sort of person who appreciates the finer points of fashion.'' *''Clothes make the man, woman, or seagull, so people will always shop on Style Isle.'' *''I couldn't run a successful fashion business without help from a good Trademaster. Thanks!'' *''From classic sarongs to modern sarongs to the latest sarong craze—it's all on Style Isle.'' *''Tropical formal wear will be the next big thing. Trust me and my faultless fashion sense.'' *''Check this out: 'Pirates cut fine figures in Yasmin's Freebooter Fashions.' '' *''How about 'Items sartorial for style equatorial.' Yeah?'' *''It's not easy being the ultimate island authority on matters of fashion and flair, but I manage.'' *''People say things like 'substance over style.' What does that even mean?'' fr:Jasmine Category:Merchant Traders Category:Women